Unusual Couples
by Drow Maidens
Summary: Two mischief-making friends go to Hogwarts and meet their match. Or do they? This is the tale they tell on their wedding day. F/OC and G/OC plus alot of faces you already know.
1. The Wedding

A/N: Well, here we are again. Writing another joint effort ^_^ We DO NOT own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters from the books. We're just taking them out of the nice, neat packages they're in and playing with them. And we swear to put them back none the worse for wear! So canon characters may be a little outta it and there are probably going to be a few faces you don't recognize, just sit back, relax and enjoy the show!  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter One  
  
* * *  
  
Kaylee Young stood in front of the mirror changing into her wedding dress beside her best friend, Ashleigh Yume, whom was also getting into her gown, in the bedroom of their soon-to-be-sister-in-law's. The two bride's were getting help from Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
Kaylee's shoulder length auburn hair was piled on top of her head in curls, with ringlet's hanging down to frame her face. Her gown was white and was styled as a princesses dress, with tight bodice, spaghetti straps, and flowed from the waist down.  
  
Ashleigh's lower-back length, stawberry-blonde hair was curled and was pulled half up while the rest hung loose down her back. Her gown was a very soft powder blue, the style was that from medival times. It had long flowing sleeve's and the bodice was tight as well, it flowed out from just beneath the breasts.  
  
Hermione was helping Ashleigh put on her tiara. She was wearing a deep sapphire blue baby-doll pant suit. Her hair was magically pulled up into bubbles with tiny seed-pearls interwoven in it. Her face had the happy glow of a woman about to give birth to her first child. Ginny had her Weasley-red hair loosely curled and was wearing an emerald green baby doll pant suit. She was helping Kaylee with her veil, rather, Kaylee was instructing Ginny how to put the veil on to her satisfaction.  
  
"I can't believe that you two actually managed to get Fred and George to the alter!" Ginny giggled happily.  
  
"Neither can I!" Hermione grinned as she looked at the two women's reflections. "I thought that those two would remain bachelors all of their lives like Sirius and Remus!"  
  
"I believe everyone thought that they were following in their foot steps." Ashleigh grinned at her two friends.  
  
"I don't even think that we believe that we're actually marrying them two." Kaylee laughed as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
Ashleigh made a face. "I don't like this dress." She muttered. "I don't know why I decided on the dress. Why am I doing this? I should have just eloped."  
  
"Oh, but you look beautiful dear." The mirror said. "I don't think your father would have been very happy about you eloping."  
  
Ashleigh shrugged. "He would have gotten over it."  
  
Kaylee laughed. "I'm actually surprised that we made such a big deal about the wedding. We should have just had a small, family only wedding."  
  
Ashleigh and Kaylee looked at each other after a few moments of pondering.  
  
"I don't think I can do this." Ashleigh muttered under her breath and Kaylee just nodded her head in agreement with her friend.  
  
The door to the room open and Ashleigh's father Aiden and Kaylee's father David entered with wide grins on their faces.  
  
"Are the brides ready?" Aiden questioned as he stepped up to his daughter. The grin faded when Ashleigh turned to him.  
  
"I don't want to go daddy!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him for dear life like she used to do when she didn't want to do something.  
  
"Please don't make us dad!" Kaylee exclaimed as she hugged her father as well.  
  
Aiden and David looked at each other over the heads of their daughters with a worried expression.  
  
"What brought all of this on?" Aiden asked. "I thought you loved George?"  
  
Ashleigh nodded her head, her face still burried in her father's neck.  
  
"And I thought you loved Fred?" David asked Kaylee.  
  
Kaylee nodded her head as well as she sniffed. "I do love him."  
  
"So why do you think you can't do this? Why don't you want to go through with your marriage?" Aiden asked the two brides.  
  
Hermione and Ginny looked on in complete confusion and shock. Taking deep breaths the two brides backed away from their respective fathers and smiled slightly at each other.  
  
"Well, I guess that's finally out of our system." Kaylee sighed.  
  
"Yeah, and we can't do that ever again. That was the last time for our little ritual when it comes to Fred and George." Ashleigh sighed as well before turning back to the mirror and fixing her make-up. Kaylee turned to do the same.  
  
"That was for old times sake?" Aiden asked his daughter and his only reply was a nod from both brides. "So, you do still want to marry the twins?" Another nod.  
  
"Then I guess we should get going." David said. "It's almost time. Albus Dumbledore has just arrived."  
  
"What about Prof. McGonagal and Prof. Flitwick? Have they arrived yet?" Kaylee questioned David and Aiden.  
  
"They arrived twenty minutes before Albus did."Aiden told her. "All everyone is waiting for now are you two."  
  
Taking two deep breaths the brides held each others hand before nodding to the four other people in the room. "We're ready." They said in unison.  
  
With two great big grins on their faces, Hermione and Ginny opened the door and walked down the stairs side by side, then Aiden and David exited the room and following closely behind were Ashleigh and Kaylee.  
  
The group didn't pause long in the kitchen, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other before stepping out the door and walking down the aisle side by side to stand next to the waiting Lee Jordan and Oliver Wood who were Fred and George's groomsmen, respectively.  
  
"Ready Peaches?" Aiden asked his daughter.  
  
"Ready Cream." Ashleigh replied, linking her arm with his but still holding onto Kaylee's hand.  
  
"Last chance Doodlebug. Are you ready?" David asked Kaylee.  
  
"Yuppers. I'm ready Bugbear." Kaylee told her father as she linked her arm with his as well. Aiden and Ashleigh laughed, still not used to hearing Bugbear used as a nickname.  
  
The four exited the house and began their walk down the aisle.  
  
"I wish I eloped! I wish I eloped!" Ashleigh muttered.  
  
"Look at all these people!" Kaylee moaned under her breath.  
  
"You two are doing great." David whispered to the two.  
  
"Just calm down. Breathe." Aiden told the brides in a hushed tone. The procession down the aisle only was halted once when Ashleigh and Kaylee stopped to give out three roses from their bouquet. Each girl gave a rose to Alexis Yume, Cecilia Young and Molly Weasley. Alexis and Cecilia smiled at their daughters and gripped their hands while Molly Weasley teared up at being included at the rose giving.  
  
The brides and their fathers continued their walk to the end of the aisle to their awaiting grooms. Where Hermione and Ginny were already standing beside Oliver and Lee.  
  
Finally making it to the end of the aisle, Fred and George came to claim the hands of their brides. The soon to be wed couples looked at each other and smiled, then turned and walked the few steps to where Albus Dumbledore was waiting to begin the ceremony.  
  
"Well my four, you've made it. And I never doubted that this day would come." Prof. Dumbledore began. "From the first day when you came into Hogwarts poking the twins in the back to annoy them for the prank they pulled on the train." The gathering laughed at this.  
  
The wedding seemed to fly by, Ashleigh and Kaylee didn't notice when the guys put the wedding rings on their fingers or when they signed the marriage license. They only seem to become aware as to what was going on when they heard Prof. Dumbledore say: "And you may now kiss the brides!" Ashleigh and Kaylee jerked slightly in shock and wouldn't quite look at their new husbands. Fred and George grinned at the shyness showed by their new brides and just bent slightly enough to kiss the very tips of their noses, this caused Kaylee and Ashleigh to actually look up in shock and Fred and George the chance to kiss their brides properly, sealing the marriage.  
  
Through the cheering and catcalls from various friends and relatives Hermione could be heard gasping in pain. This caused the newly weds to pull apart and look to see what was up. To their surprise she had grabbed Oliver's wrist with one hand and was holding her stomach with the other, bending forward slightly she gasped again and gave a little squeak that caused the cheering to quiet down enough for everyone to realize something was up.  
  
"Hermione?" Ashleigh questioned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I... I... I think my water's just broken!" Hermione answered, gasping again and tightening her grip on Oliver's wrist, causing him to gasp in surprised pain. At her words complete mayhem broke loose amoung the gathering. Everyone was talking excitedly and running around making too much noise for one person to talk over. Ron had made his way quickly over to his wife and was worrying over her now, trying to talk to her as many others were trying to speak to her as well.  
  
The newly wed couples looked on in amuzement as Molly climbed atop her chair and took out her wand. Shooting fireworks into the air, she managed to catch everyone's attention.  
  
"Okay! Listen up! This is NOT the first baby to come into the world and this will NOT be the last baby to! Alexis could you please bring Hermione into the house and up to her room. You know what to do. Ron, you will help her in anyway you can. Bill, Charlie, Harry, Oliver and Lee I want you five to begin warming up towels and whatnot. Whatever Alexis tells you, you do. Understood? Good. Penelope, Fleur, Alicia and Ginny take the children into the living room and keep them there and occupied. Everybody else, feel free to stay and eat the meal, but unfourtunately there will be no reception tonight!" Molly hopped down from her chair with the help of Arthur and started into the house.  
  
"Molly! Wait!" Ashleigh called as both herself and Kaylee stepped forward.  
  
"What can we do to help?" Kaylee questioned.  
  
"Why nothing dears." Molly replied to the question. "You four just sit back and relax. This is your wedding day after all." With that, she turned and went into the house to oversee preperations for the new baby that was on its way.  
  
"So..." Fred began, not complete sure what there was to be said.  
  
"So..." George repeated.  
  
"... buttons on ice cream to see if they stick!" Ashleigh said with a giggle. Kaylee laughed at the expressions on her husband and her brother-in- law's face. Finally Ashleigh used this line on someone else besides her.  
  
"Let's just go into the house and sit down. My feet are killing me in these shoes." She lifted her skirt to show off the dainty dress shoes she was wearing.  
  
Ashleigh grinned. "You actually wore the shoes?" She lifted up her skirt to show her comfortable runners. "I wore these."  
  
"You got marriend in running shoes!" George exclaimed to his wife.  
  
"But of course. I wasn't going to have my feet kill me while I was waiting for Dumbledore to marry us. It's just not something I was up for." Ashleigh replied.  
  
Kaylee groaned. "Let's just go find a place to sit. I think I am beginning to get blisters on my blisters."  
  
Fred grinned down at his wife. "Well, we can't have that now can we?" He asked her as he swept her up into his arms and carried her into the house.  
  
"Why don't you ever do anything romantic for me?" Ashleigh asked George with a pout on her face.  
  
"You want romantic, well you'll just have to wait for the honeymoon!" George smiled at his wife, who blushed at the implications of his statement. "I'll show you romantic then." He nipped just behind her ear. "I'm sure I can put a silencing spell around my room if you want a taste of it now." He growled in her ear. Ashleigh just giggled at the implication before grabbing George's hand and pulling him into the house.  
  
Not seeing Fred and Kaylee in the kitchen, George and Ashleigh made their way into the living room to find the couple in question sitting together on the couch, Ashleigh and George joined them.  
  
Not long after sitting down, Percy and Penelope's six year old quadruplets came and crawled onto everyone's lap.  
  
Fred, who was holding Paige, chuckled softly. "Who would have thought we would end up here?"  
  
George, who was holding Prudence, looked at his brother and grinned before saying: "Especially after the great first impression we made."  
  
Kaylee, who was holding Pheobe, and Ashleigh, who was holding Piper, laughed softly at the memory.  
  
"Uncles Fred and George, what do you mean by that?" Pru asked as she looked at her two uncles.  
  
"Well, that's a long complicated story." Kaylee told the child.  
  
"Can you tell us?" Piper asked Ashleigh.  
  
"Sure." Ashleigh replied and the four began their tale.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: So? What do you all think? Good? Bad? Crazy? Please feel free to drop a line and let us know, but please no flames. Constructive critisim is fine with us, but please have a valid point, other than telling us the characters are way outta canon and stuff that. We know they may not be perfect, but this is just a FUN fanfiction. Oh, quick question, do you recognize where the quadruplet's names are from ^_~? Salute! 


	2. When it all began

****

A/N: Well, J-chan here with the next installment of Unusual Couples. Shenaux was gracious enough to actually send me an update so that I could post. ^_^ Only joking! Shenaux and I have been extremely busy what with Jobs and hunting for ones and personal problems to boot…. Well enough about that, on with the story! Hope you enjoy and please leave a review. Ta!

Chapter 2 – When it all began

***

"It's not fair! I wish you could come to school with me!" Ashleigh cried giving her bestest friend in the whole wide world a big hug good-bye. "But I have to go to a private school this year, mum and dad say so."

"I know! I wish we could go to school together too! But, I have to go to a private school too! Why can't we go to the same school still!" Kaylee pouted as she hugged her bestest friend in the whole wide world back. "I don't want to say good-bye. Promise to write everyday?"

"I promise!" Ashleigh replied. "You too?"

"I promise! Bestest bud promise!" She held out her pinkies.

Ashleigh linked her pinkies with Kaylee's before double-crossing their arms and throwing her arms once more around Kaylee in a farewell hug.

Sniffling, Kaylee hugged her friend back. "Will you be coming home for Christmas?" She asked her friend once they separated again. "I will and I hope you can too!"

"I think so, I'll ask mum right away tomorrow after she gets home from night shift before they drive me to the train station tomorrow morning." Ashleigh promised wiping tears away with the back of her hands.

"Write me as soon as you get the answer! I--" Kaylee was interrupted by her mum's voice.

"Kaylee! It's time for bed dear!" Cecilia, Kaylee's mum, called into the darkening night.

"Five more minutes mum! Please!" Kaylee called back.

"I'm sorry dear, but you have to be up early tomorrow morning so we can take you to the train station." Kaylee's dad, David called out into the night.

"Ashleigh! It's time to come in. You have to be up early tomorrow." Ashleigh's dad, Aiden called out from the house next door.

Sobbing, the two friends hugged one last time before going to their respective homes.

"See you at Christmas time!" Ashleigh called to Kaylee from her door before her dad shut it behind her.

"See you at Christmas time." Kaylee whispered sadly as her own father shut the door behind her.

***

The next morning came way too quickly in Ashleigh's mind; she still couldn't believe that she would no longer see her best-friend everyday, both at school and at home. No, she Ashleigh Yume had to go to Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Ashleigh was what some people would call a "pure-blood" witch, meaning that both her parents were magically inclined and that it had been passed down to her. Still, she would have given it all up to be with her best-friend going to whichever private school Kaylee was going too. Kaylee and Ashleigh had met seven-years ago when Ashleigh and her parent's had moved next door to Kaylee's family. The girls quickly came together as friends when they realized that they were the same age, only about a month apart, and that they were going to be going to the same school.

"Ashleigh! Time to wake up sweetie!" Aiden Yume called from downstairs. "You're mother's going to be home in a few minutes for breakfast then we have to get going!" Ashleigh sighed then rolled quickly out of her bed and grabbed up her clothes that she had planned to wear. A pair or baggy Muggle jeans with frayed cuffs and a sleeveless dark blue t-shirt. Added to the outfit was a wide leather belt and a beat-up pair of FILA X-trainers, and Ashleigh knew that anyone looking at her wouldn't be able to tell if she was eleven years old or fifteen. As she headed for the bathroom attached to her bedroom to take a quick shower all she did with her long hair was pull it up into a high ponytail. As she walked out of the bathroom she found her mother sitting on the end of her still unmade bed.

"Momma, I didn't know you were home." Ashleigh said smiling and going over to give her mother a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting beside her to pull on her socks and shoes.

"I just got in." Alexis replied, smiling as she looked at the top of her daughter's head bent to the task on finishing getting dressed. "Your father and I wanted you to know how proud we are that you were accepted into Hogwarts and that we know it's hard leaving Kaylee behind, but you'll make plenty of friends and you never know maybe someone will be able to help you through the tough business of missing Kaylee."

"But I don't want someone else," Ashleigh sniffed. "I want Kaylee."

"Oh, sweetie! Don't worry, I'm almost positive that once we get you on that train, you'll totally forget about missing you're best-friend and your father and myself and all that you'll be able to think of is the mischief that you'll be able to get into." Alexis said smiling. "But I'm up here for another reason too. When I was accepted into Hogwarts' my parents gave me a gift, it was a magical diary set. I took one and gave the other to my best friend at the time, Sasha, who had been accepted to Beauxbaton. So whenever we wanted to talk to one another we'd just write in the diary and then tap it with our wands and say 'Send!' and it would appear in the other diary. Whenever we got a message we'd say 'Receive!' and the message would appear and we could read what was going on with each other. You can even put a special charm on it so that only you and the other person can read what's written in the diaries, because it'll only respond to your voice. Now, I'm giving you these, and I want you to find someone on the train and give it to them! Hopefully, you'll be placed in the same Houses together but if not then you'll have a way to communicate with each other." Alexis pulled out the two diaries and handed them to her daughter smiling at the obvious delight in Ashleigh's face. "Now, come on! You're father has been slaving over a hot-stove all morning and I wouldn't want it to go to waste." Ashleigh giggled at this and stood following her mother downstairs to the kitchen.

***

Meanwhile, over at Kaylee's house, her morning was progressing somewhat differently. Kaylee who was, what she would find out later, a Muggle-born witch. That meant that both her parents didn't have a magical bone in their body. So when the letter came at the beginning of the summer inviting her to attend Hogwarts' they were all shocked, but greatly pleased. Now, though, Kaylee was regretting that she was a witch because she then wouldn't be able to see her best friend until Christmas. Which was a new experience since they were always together.

"Kaylee! Wake up! It's almost 9:30 a.m. and we have to leave soon for the train station! Your school train leaves promptly at 11:00 a.m. and we won't have time to have breakfast if we don't get up now!!!" Cecilia Young cried out in slight panic at realizing how late they had slept in.

Kaylee, who had been having a great dream about flying monkeys, awoke with a rude start. "What! My alarm clock didn't go off!" Kaylee scrambled out of bed and hit the floor quite hard when her feet got tangled up in her comforter. "Not good! So, not good!" Kaylee muttered to herself as she scrambled into the bathroom across the hall from her, to take the quickest shower in her life. Afterwards, she scrambled into the clothes that she had thankfully laid out the night before, a pair of loose jeans and a sleeveless green t-shirt with a rainbow-striped seat belt buckle belt as well as her beat-up Nike X-trainers.

As she rushed downstairs with her backpack slung over her shoulder with little last minute items she had packed before going to sleep the night before she saw both her parents standing at the bottom of the stairs looking only slightly less troubled by their "predicament". There sitting beside her trunk was a cage with an owl in it, the sight of this caused Kaylee to trip down the last few stairs, only to be caught by her father, who grinned at his daughter's obvious excitement at the sight of her surprise.

"Oh! Dad! Mum!" Kaylee exclaimed, dropping her pack to the floor to give her two parents a quick hug. "Thank you!"

"No problem sweetie, do you like her?" David asked, as he handed his daughter the piece of toast he had quickly made to help her get through the morning without breakfast, that is until they got to the train station.

"Yes!" Kaylee exclaimed, picking up the cage and looking at the owl.

"Good, we weren't sure if we should get you her or a cat." Cecilia explained smiling at her daughter's delight. "And as much as I know you normally don't care what people think of how you're dress, I think you might want to take the towel off your head."

"What?" Kaylee asked putting the cage down and bringing both hands up to feel the towel, which she had wrapped around her head to help soak up some of the water, still there. "Oh! Right." Kaylee quickly unbound it from her head and shook out her chin-length hair before running her fingers through it. "There! Good to go!"

"Ok, then let's hit the road, Doodlebug!" David laughed as he picked up the trunk with al of Kaylee's clothes and books and such in it, only grunting a little at the weight.

"Dad!" Kaylee giggled at the theatrics. Taking one last look at her house the family left to head to King's Cross train station.

***

****

A/N: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Hideous? Please let us know! ^_^


End file.
